Pacto con el Diablo
by AnJuDark
Summary: OneShot. El deseo de venganza la llevó a condenar su alma. Un pacto entre el Diablo y una humana. Un destino escrito y firmado con sangre. Un amor que no conocerá el descanso. ExB. Occ. AH.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Éstos son tomados del mundo de Twilight, creado por Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

_**Summary: **_OneShot. El deseo de venganza la llevó a condenar su alma. Un pacto entre el Diablo y una humana. Un destino escrito y firmado con sangre. Un amor que no conocerá el descanso. ExB. Occ. AH.

* * *

..

**Pacto con el Diablo.**

**..**

* * *

Era una noche de invierno cuando lo conocí. Una noche helada, escarlata e inolvidable. Una noche de tinieblas que marcó mi vida para siempre.

Era entonces apenas una niña, una criatura recién despojada de inocencia y alegría, recién repleta de odio y amargura. Nada sorprendente, si se escucha mi historia. Aunque ésta, no es interesante….

"_Juntos, juntos. Hay que coserlos para que sean uno"_

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, si cierro mis ojos, aún puedo ver claramente los inertes cuerpos de mis padres costurados entre sí. Sangre. Estaban bañados con ella. Y yo… yo temblaba. El miedo que me paralizaba parecía alimentar la crueldad de los tres hombres que fijaban sus fieros ojos sobre mí, mientras se acercaban lentamente, con sus lúgubres capas cubriendo el resto de sus rostros.

Un golpe, dos, tres… Mucho dolor; despiadadas Risas; Obscuridad; Fuego. Mientras las abrazadoras llamas consumían la mansión que mi familia había construido y mantenido con tantos esfuerzos, mientras la muerte comenzaba a alcanzarme, aprendí que la vida no era justa, que Dios no era tan piadoso como todos creían y que, seguramente, el Diablo era mucho mejor que él.

"_Lo soy" _

Escuché su voz en medio de mis sueños negros. Una voz suave y ausente. Lejana…

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Aquel que es mejor que Dios"_

"_Ayúdame"_

El sonido de una risa. _"¿A qué?"_

"_No quiero morir…"_

"_Es comprensible. Todos los humanos le temen a la muerte…"_

"_Quiero venganza"_ – repuse. El miedo ya era una parte de mí. Estaba acostumbrada a él – _"Te daré lo que quieras a cambio, pero ayúdame" _

"_El precio por mis servicios es demasiado alto, pero efectivos" – _declaró ese desconocido ser que aún no se mostraba frente a mí _– "Si estás dispuesta a darme lo que yo quiero a cambio, te aseguro de que serás mi dueña y que te serviré fielmente hasta que logres tu cometido"_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Tu alma" – _contestó lentamente y con suma claridad.

"_Tómala"_ – dije sin dudarlo

La voz guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y después advirtió:

"_Si aceptas este pacto, no habrá marcha atrás. En cuanto la venganza de tus padres haya sido cobrada, te arrastraré al infierno"_

"_No importa" -_ contesté. Y en verdad así era. ¿Infierno? ¿Habría acaso uno peor del que hacía poco había experimentado? – _"¡Es una orden! ¡Realiza el pacto y ayúdame a vengar la muerte de mis padres, que yo te pagaré con mi alma!"_

"_Como usted diga"_…

Después, experimenté en la palma de mi mano una fuerte, punzante y fugaz presión, que se esfumó junto con el calor de las llamas y el dolor de las heridas.

"_Ya puede abrir los ojos" _

Lo hice. El cansancio que me obligaba a tenerlos cerrados había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando me encontré por primera vez con esos ojos rojos bañados de un brillo inescrutable que contrastaba a la perfección con la pálida piel de su cara. Sus cabellos color cobre caían rebeldemente por su rostro y sus labios dibujaban una pequeña y cordial sonrisa. Le miré con recelo, pues ese joven no parecía precisamente un poderoso demonio.

"_Me presento ante usted, Señorita Isabella"_ – acomodó una rodilla sobre el suelo y se hincó frente a mí

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?" _– exigí saber. Por algún motivo, me sentía con una autoridad absoluta sobre él. Algo irónico, siendo él un hombre y yo solamente una niña.

"_Mi nombre será el que usted desee ofrecerme" _–contestó.

"_Edward"_ – dije entonces – _"Te llamarás Edward"_

A Renne siempre le había gustado ese nombre. Decía que si el hijo que estaba esperando resultaba ser un varón, así sería llamado.

"_Como usted diga, Mi Señora" – _tomó mi mano y la besó justo donde anteriormente había sentido una penetrante punzada y me había sido tatuado un pentagrama invertido y de plateados picos entrelazados.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

"_Mi marca"_ –contestó, enseñándome que él tenía una igual, precisamente en el mismo lugar" – _"Ésta hará que ninguno de los dos olvide nuestro pacto"_

"_Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera"_ – recordé

"_Sólo tiene que ordenar"_ – concedió

"_Quiero que mi mansión sea reconstruida"_

"_Eso es imposible" – rió _

"_¿Imposible? ¿Acaso me has mentido?"_

"_Desde hoy, mi deber es protegerla con mi vida y hacer todo aquello que usted me ordene, pero hay cosas que, simplemente, mi naturaleza no me permite llevar a cabo" _

"_Dijiste que eras mejor que Dios" _–evoqué, con las manos empuñadas – _"Dicen que Él fue capaz de crear el mundo en siete días y tú…"_

"_Señorita"_ – interrumpió _–"El nombre de Dios sólo sirve para hacer inútiles a los humanos. Gracias a Él, muchas personas piensan que con fe todo lo pueden y pierden el tiempo rezando, mientras esperan un milagro. Yo, en cambio, le ofrezco algo mejor. Le ofrezco capacidad y fuerza para que sea usted misma quien se levante y obtenga todo lo que desea"_

"_Dame ese poder, Edward"_ – comprendí.

"_Sus deseos son ordenes, Mi Señora"_…

..

..

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, como un sueño efímero, como hubiera sido ayer el mismo día en el que acepté condenar mi alma a cambio de poder. Edward permaneció siempre a mi lado. Bajo un disfraz de un fiel mayordomo, me cuidaba y servía sin reproche alguno.

A pesar de mi corta edad, tomé entera posesión y responsabilidad de los negocios de mis padres y logré aumentar nuestra fortuna tres veces más. Eso no me importaba. Llevaba años buscando a los que habían aniquilado a mi familia y, hasta la fecha, no había logrado obtener algún tipo de información relevante.

—Señorita Isabella, ya es hora de que despierte.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con algo de pereza, y lo encontré acomodando la charola del desayuno en la mesita de al lado, como era costumbre cada mañana. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y comencé a cepillarme mis cabellos, mientras él servía un poco de infusión en una taza.

—Té de manzanilla, su favorito – ofreció.

Cogí la taza sin darle las gracias. Jamás lo había hecho, pues no había ningún tipo de necesidad. Al final de cuentas, todo terminaría por ser pagado. Tomé un pequeño sorbo, mientras él se inclinaba para acomodarme las sandalias y después se dirigía hacia el armario y escogía las prendas adecuadas para vestirme.

Me puse de pie y me deshice del blanco camisón que me cubría, deslizándolo hasta que cayera sobre mis tobillos. Sentí su mirada puesta sobre mi espalda, por lo que di media vuelta y le encaré.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? ¿Por qué no te acercas? – pregunté, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios y dio dos pasos hacia el frente.

—Señorita, sé que no le gustará lo que le voy a decir, pero creo que es importante recordárselo. Dentro de poco cumplirá dieciséis años.

—¿Y eso qué? – tensé la mandíbula

—Creo que, a su edad, ya no es propio que se muestre ante mí solamente luciendo su ropa interior.

—Me preocuparía si, en lugar de un demonio, fueras un hombre – discutí, con una sonrisa sarcástica – ¿O qué? ¿Acaso tu condición inhumana no te impide sentir deseo hacia alguien?

Se acercó otro poco más y me hizo girar sobre mis talones, para que le diera la espalda. Sentí sus manos, frías y suaves, recorrer mi piel desnuda por un breve momento, antes de que comenzará a vestirme lentamente, con una delicadeza casi impalpable, como si fuera yo la misma pequeña de hacía cuatro años a la cual siempre arreglaba como una obscura muñequita de porcelana.

—El Conde Black ha envidado una carta para confirmarle su asistencia en la fiesta que dará mañana por la noche.

—¿El Conde Black? – me sorprendí

—El Rey y la Reina también estarán presentes – agregó – He ordenado al resto de los criados que limpien y adornen el salón, y que preparen una cena llena de variedad para complacer hasta el paladar más exigente.

—Tú siempre tan atento – apunté, no sin cierto aire de ironía, mientras me volvía y le miraba de nuevo.

—Es la fiesta de mi ama, no puedo permitirme limitaciones.

—El mejor regalo que me puedas dar es averiguar de una vez por todas quiénes fueron los que asesinaron a mis padres – recordé.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Señorita – sonrió – Puede que, después, se arrepienta y quiera prologar esta búsqueda con tal de no terminar yendo al infierno.

..

..

—Señorita Isabella – murmuró el Conde Jacob Black, un hombre moreno y joven, de porte elegante, mientras asía mi mano y se la llevaba a los labios – Qué gusto me da volver a verla. Sabía que la encontraría transformada en una hermosa dama; pero su belleza me ha sorprendido más de lo que esperaba. Parece usted un ángel.

—Sus palabras son muy amables – contesté con perfecta hipocresía

—Sólo digo la verdad – sonrió – Y permítame felicitarla, la recepción es espléndida

—El crédito se lo debo a mi mayordomo – volteé hacia Edward, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, verificando que los criados cumplieran bien su tarea. Me extravié por un breve instante en la galantería de sus movimientos y lo bien que le lucía aquel traje negro.

Su mirada también viajó hacia mí, encontrándose ambas por un vibrante segundo que yo me obligué a romper cuando el Noble reclamó mi atención al tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

—¿Me permitiría esta pieza?

Palidecí al instante. —Yo…

—Mi señora no puede bailar esta noche – ambos respigamos al tener a Edward justo a nuestro lado – Usted comprenderá… Tobillos frágiles.

—Entiendo – rió el Conde, ajeno a la sonrisa burlesca que estiraba los labios del demonio y de la mirada envenenada que yo le dedicaba.

—Es más de media noche. Mi señora debería subir a descansar.

**..**

**..**

—¿A qué ha venido esa interrupción, Edward? – quise saber, en cuanto la puerta de mi habitación fue cerrada tras su espalda.

—Mi deber es protegerla y evitar todo aquello que la moleste o le haga daño – se explicó, mientras acomodaba el candelero en su lugar – Y bien sé yo que el baile no es una de sus pasiones, y tampoco una de sus habilidades.

Las palabras del demonio eran ciertas, pero por algún motivo me ofendieron, me hicieron sentir… inútil.

—Ya te he dicho que no hagas nada sin que yo te lo ordene – alcé la quijada y le miré con desaprobación – Que no se te olvide cuál es el lugar que por el momento ocupas.

—Le ofrezco mis disculpas por mi atrevimiento. Yo solamente fui guiado por la inquietud de sus ojos, los cuales me hicieron dudar acerca de la plácida compañía del Conde.

—Para la siguiente ocasión, te recomiendo que seas más cauteloso a la hora de hacer tus suposiciones – exhorté.

Él sonrió y un brillo impío surcó sus pupilas

—Ya que, al parecer, el Conde Black y usted son buenos amigos, creo que lo que le contaré rectificará mi error – anunció

—Habla – compelí

—El Conde ha dicho que vendrá a visitarla pronto. También me ha preguntado sobre usted y las peticiones de matrimonio que ha rechazado. Al parecer, existe un interés mucho mayor por parte de ese noble caballero hacia su persona.

—No digas tonterías, Edward.

—Debería de tomar en cuenta su petición. Después de todo, usted es una dama muy joven y poderosa. Puede que la ayuda de una mano amiga le beneficie.

—Una mano amiga –repetí, con socarronería, mientras caminaba hacia le ventana y miraba a través de las cortinas de color vino – no necesito a nadie más, si tú estás a mi lado, Edward. Tú eres el único en quien confío, porque sé que te es imposible traicionarme.

Observé la lúgubre y desolada noche, adornada por los cocos de nieve que comenzaban a tapizar el suelo. Siempre comenzaba a nevar en esta fecha, justo en mi cumpleaños, justo en el día en que mis padres murieron. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo dejar atrás un pasado que te sigue a donde quiera que vayas y que exige ser perpetuo? Nieve… nieve teñida de sangre.

—Qué descanse, señorita…

—Espera – ordené.

El demonio frenó sus pasos al instante.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Siempre me pide lo mismo cuando es 13 de septiembre – se giró y me miró – ¿Es que acaso me está mostrando sus debilidades?

—Deberías aprender a obedecer sin hablar.

Él sonrió y se acercó a mi cama, desdoblando las sábanas con cuidado. Luego caminó hacia mí, me tomó entre sus brazos, me dejó caer sobre el suave colchón y me arropó con delicadeza.

—Descanse y duerma sin ninguna preocupación –susurró – Yo siempre velaré sus sueños… hasta que éstos sean míos.

..

..

—¿Le he hecho esperar, Conde?

—En absoluto – se puso de pie y me recibió con atención

—No esperaba su visita tan pronto – declaré, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y Edward servía sendas tazas de té.

El conde dejó sobre la mesita un periódico, el cual capturó toda mi atención por la fotografía de tres hombres portando obscuras capas. La lluvia de imágenes, así como las aterradoras voces, no se hizo de esperar.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿sucede algo? Luce pálida.

—Estos señores, ¿Quiénes son? – los señalé

—Los Vulturis –me informaron – Una familia muy poderosa y cercana a la nuestra.

Me fijé con más detenimiento en sus rostros y, a pesar de ser la primera vez que los veía, no tenía duda alguna de que eran los mismos quienes habían destazado a mis padres hacía cuatro años.

—Disculpe – me excusé, cuando el tenue e intencional tosido de Edward me llamó al presente – Me resultaron familiares; pero estaba en un error. ¿En qué estábamos?

—Lady Isabella – el caballero alargó sus manos y cogió las mías – Usted es una mujer que, además de hermosa, es inteligente. Y yo soy un hombre muy poco disimulado ante mis sentimientos. Seguramente ya sabe los motivos que me han traído de regreso a su mansión, pero aún así me es preciso decírselos directamente. Estoy enamorado de usted y nada me haría más feliz que me aceptara casarse conmigo.

..

..

—Pensé que no era una sus prioridades contraer matrimonio –comentó Edward, parado en el umbral de mi habitación.

—Para ser un demonio sabes muy poco acerca de la mente de los humanos – Me deshice del moño y dejé que mis cabellos cayeran con libertad por mi espalda – Ésta es muy variante.

—Y egoísta – añadió –El matrimonio es la unión de dos espíritus. Si se casa con el Conde Black, su alma también pasará a ser de mi propiedad en un futuro. No parece importarle

—No – rectifiqué – Pero a ti debería alegrarte, tendrás un doble pago.

—Yo sólo ansío una sola alma, Mi Señora – aclaró, mirándome a los ojos y enviándome deliciosos escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Viste la fotografía del periódico? –pregunté para distraerme – Estoy segura que ellos fueron los que mataron a mis padres.

—¿Y por una simple venganza está dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre que no ama?

—No sería algo nuevo en mí– recordé – He vendido mi alma al Diablo, ¿Por qué no habría de ser lo mismo con mi cuerpo?

Esperé por una respuesta, pero él guardó absoluto silenció.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? – pregunté entonces, mirándole fijamente – Parece que algo te molesta. Recuerda que fuiste tú mismo quién dijo que debería de considerar la idea de casarme con el Conde de Black.

—Tú serás solamente mía, Isabella – declaró con voz baja, casi inaudible, mientras daba un paso hacia el frente, acercándose más – Tu alma me pertenece. No puedes ser de nadie más.

Sentí en el pecho un tamborileo que comenzó a aumentar paulatinamente, conforme sus pupilas penetraban en las mías y descubrían hasta el más profundo de mis miedos y secretos.

—Bésame – musité.

Edward capturó mi rostro entre sus manos y, con un movimiento casi desesperado, aprisionó mi boca entre sus labios y comenzó a besarme con fuerte delicadeza. Elevé mis dedos a sus desordenados cabellos, mientras sentía sus fríos dedos apisonarse a mi cintura. Suspiré contra su aliento y me apreté más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el sabor de su lengua refrescar mi garganta y enardecerme la piel.

Afuera llovía y los relámpagos traspasaban la gruesa cortina, reflejándose en las paredes de mi obscura habitación. Me aparté un poco para observarlo. No es que no hubiera notado antes su irreal naturaleza que rayaba en perfección y pecado. Dudaba que alguien pudiera pasar por desapercibido el color carmín de sus ojos y la extrema palidez de su piel. ¿Quién se imaginaría que el Diablo pudiera llegar a tener una representación tan exquisita? Absolutamente nadie. ¿Y quién pensaría si quiera que ese demonio disfrazado de ángel me pertenecía?

—Acaríciame

—¿Es una orden? – preguntó, mientras la helada punta de sus dedos se deslizaba de mis mejillas hacia mi cuello.

—Sólo te estoy entregando lo que te pertenece – dije lo más claramente posible.

—Lo que me pertenece – Volvió a besarme, con más ardor que antes, mientras los listones de mi vestido eran desatados lentamente y la prenda quedaba olvidada en el suelo.

Caímos sobre la espesa cama, yo debajo de él, a su completa merced, delineando las líneas de su espalda mientras su boca exploraba el resto de mi cuerpo con una lentitud exquisita. Musitando su nombre, mientras su lengua humedecía la punta de mis senos. Enterrando mis uñas, mientras me tomaba y hacía suya.

—Edward… - imploré por más, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y deleitándome con el excitante y jadeante sonido de su respiración.

Sus labios abandonaron la piel vibrante de mi cintura y ascendieron hacia mi boca. Se apartó un poco para observarme. El rojo de sus ojos brillaba como llama escaldada, el sudor que bañaba sus sienes y mojaba la punta de sus cabellos sólo le condecía un aspecto mucho más bello y humano. Cerré los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se rendía sobre el mío y nuestras frentes se unían.

—Creía que el Diablo era incapaz de amar…

—Tu fuerza ha sido la que ha vencido a la mía –susurró él - He estado y servido a muchos humanos, pero en todos siempre había avistado el miedo y la duda al momento de recordarles el final del pacto. En cambio tú... Eres diferente. Tan frágil y, a la vez, tan valiente. Estoy seguro de que no encontraré un alma como la tuya nunca más, por muchos siglos que llegue a vivir.

—¿Qué me pasará cuando haya logrado cobrar mi venganza? – quise saber.

—Morirás – contestó con voz ausente – Lo que siento por ti no cambiará eso.

..

..

—Señorita Isaballa, el carruaje está listo.

Dejé la taza de té sobre el platito de porcelana y me puse de pie para caminar hacia la salida, en donde Edward me esperaba, sosteniendo la puerta para cederme el paso. El viaje hacia la mansión del Conde Black transcurrió en completo silencio por ambas partes. Durante todo el camino, me había obligado observar el sombrío paisaje a través de la ventanilla, mientras hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en mi boda que se aproximaba. Era sorprendente, pero ese demonio había logrado que, por primera vez en cuatro años, dudara de mis decisiones y prioridades. ¿Y qué si mi venganza nunca era cobrada? Eso significaba que él seguiría a mi lado por siempre, hasta que muriera de anciana y no quedará otra opción más que rendirme ante la muerte y entregarle mi alma. El final sería el mismo, iría al infierno de todas formas, pero al menos, lo tendría más tiempo para mí.

_No_. Agité mi cabeza y deseché todos esos pensamientos. El rencor era lo que me había mantenido de pie hasta hoy en día, gracias a él lo había conocido. Sin mi odio, no era nada.

—Señorita – no me percaté de que habíamos llegado a la mansión del Conde hasta que fue su misma voz la que me trajo a la realidad.

Le ofrecí mi mano al descender del carruaje, apreciando su frialdad penetrar mi piel y despertar cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

—Lady Isabella – dijo una anciana mujer de porte refinado – El Conde le ofrece sus disculpas por no poder recibirla personalmente debido a un improvisto que surgió a última hora. Sígame por favor, la llevaré hasta su habitación.

Caminé guiada por el Ama de Llaves a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una ostentosa puerta tallada en roble.

—Pase, por favor. En seguida le envío a unas criadas para…

—Mi mayordomo se encargará de todo – interrumpí – No es necesario.

—Como usted diga – murmuró la anciana y pasó a retirarse.

—Saca mis pertenencias del equipaje y acomódalas en donde deben de ir – ordené

Él se inclinó con obediencia y realizó su tarea en completo silencio, sin mirarme. Aquella fría indiferencia comenzaba a molestarme más de lo debido. Me senté en la orilla de la pomposa cama y observé sin pestañear cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Acércate – indiqué, cuando hubo terminado. Lo hizo, postró una rodilla sobre el suelo, quedando frente a mí. – Nunca has sido tan callado, dime qué sucede.

—Puede que el momento está cerca – anunció – Mañana los Vulturis vendrán a desayunar para conocer a la prometida del conde… Mañana se sabrá la verdad.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – me sorprendí – ¿Acaso no estabas muy impaciente por tomar mi alma?

—Has logrado confundirme – confesó, anclando nuestras miradas. Había dolor en sus pupilas. Un dolor que me destrozó.

—Edward – me resbalé de la cama y me situé a su altura, tomando entre mis dedos dos mechones de su cabello

—Tu alma es lo más exquisito que he encontrado, Bella – susurró, asiendo mi mano izquierda y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el pentagrama invertido que hacía cuatro años había tatuado en mí – La deseo como nunca antes he deseado algo en toda mi existencia; pero es ese mismo deseo que me dice que la proteja, independientemente de existir o no un pacto. Si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias –agregó, cerrando sus ojos y pegando su frente a la mía – si hubiera sabido que existía un fuego tan cadente en tu alma antes de que yo usará tu dolor para hacerte mía, te hubiera protegido sin pedirte nada a cambio…

Acercó su boca a la mía y dejé que sus labios humedecieran mis labios. Su delicioso sabor inhumano me hizo recordar la ocasión en la que Eva probó la manzana prohibida. Sí, era él mismo: la misma clase de tentación incontrolable que te hace pecar hasta el punto máximo.

—¿Puede el sirviente pedirle un favor a su Ama? – preguntó apenas y nuestras bocas se apartaron. Esperé en silencio y él hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Si los Vulturis resultasen ser quienes mataron a tus padres, no me des ni una sola orden.

—No entiendo…

—Los mataré por mi propia cuenta – explicó – por mi propia voluntad. De esa manera, el pacto seguirá intacto y tu alma estará a salvo.

..

..

—Lady Isabella –me recibió el Conde Jacob en cuanto me vio descender de las escaleras

—Buenos días – saludé con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, mientras me dejaba conducir hacia la sala.

Mi cuerpo se tensó en cuanto vi a los tres caballeros sentados alrededor de una mesita de centro, vestidos con elegantes y sofisticadas capas de terciopelo negro, y el miedo se alzó en mí como salvajes e imperiosas ráfagas de viento que te cortan la piel con su helada furia.

—Caballeros, tengo el gusto de presentarles a mi futura esposa, Lady Isabella Spencer.

—¡Qué maravilloso honor! – exclamó uno de ellos, el de apariencia más madura y aspecto más refinado, mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de las manos – Lady Spencer – repitió mi apellido con escalofriante lentitud, mientras sus ojos, brillosos como el de un diabólico animal, observaban minuciosamente mi rostro y no me dejaban duda alguna: Eran ellos. Finalmente, los había encontrado – Me contaron que su familia sufrió un terrible accidente hace cuatro años. Me sorprende que usted haya salido ilesa de toda esa tragedia.

—En realidad, la muerte de mis padres no se trató de ningún accidente, si no de un asesinato – declaré, con la quijada en alto – Uno muy brutal como para poder considerar a los culpables humanos.

—Qué exquisita criatura – sonrió y se inclinó ante mí – Permítame presentarme. Aro Vulturi, a sus órdenes. Ellos son mis hermanos – señaló a los otros dos, quienes también me observaban con gran interés – Marco y Cayo.

—El placer es todo mío – contesté, con voz inexpresiva y tomé asiento frente a ellos, con Edward parado a mi lado derecho, lo cual me brindaba seguridad.

..

..

La noche danzaba con un aire gélido en medio de las sombras. La luna había sido íntegramente eclipsada por las nubes. Obscuridad absoluta y aterradora era lo único que nos rodeaba. A lo lejos del tétrico bosque, escuché aullar a los lobos y cantar a las lechuzas.

—Están cerca – murmuró Edward, adelantándose un paso y cubriéndome con su espalda – Puedo sentir su olor aproximarse.

—Vienen por mí…

Risas. Las mismas que en un pasado había escuchado al estar en medio del fuego. Los tres caballeros se materializaron frente a nuestros ojos, como repugnantes almas perdidas que intentan llamar la atención con sus repentinas y escandalosas apariciones.

—Lady Isabella – se inclinó Aro – Sabía que su inteligencia no me decepcionaría. Bastó sólo un minuto tras nuestro primer encuentro para que usted supiera quiénes somos en realidad.

—¿Porqué? – exigí saber – ¿Porqué mataron a mis padres de esa manera tan cruel?

—Porque eran seres infectados – escupió el de cabellos largos y plateados, Cayo – Estaban llenos de pecado.

—¿Pecado? –repetí, sin entender

—Tu padre, Lord Spencer, era un hombre con un alma pura y bondadosa hasta que decidió entregarle su corazón a una vulgar gitana – explicó el más anciano, Marco. _Vulgar gitana_, empuñé mis manos y rechiné mis dientes con furia – Se dejó seducir por el demonio y dejó la virtud por el pecado, concibiendo una hija fuera de un matrimonio aceptado por Dios. ¡Algo intolerable! Tus padres y tú se habían convertido en una de esas tantas y repugnantes escorias que infectan a nuestro mundo. Era necesario eliminarlos.

—Eliminarlos –siseé, con las uñas desangrando las palmas de mis manos – ¿Qué derecho tienen ustedes de decir eso? ¿Quién se creen que son para creer que pueden decidir quién ha de vivir y quién no?

—¿Acaso no lo has entendido? – Sonrió Aro con malignidad – Nosotros somos los Soldados de Dios

—Ángeles – murmuró Edward, mientras que los Vulturis desplegaban sus negras alas por el cielo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Isabella Spencer! –me señaló Cayo –Esa noche hiciste un pacto con el diablo para salvarte de la muerte. Has cometido el peor acto de Herejía, debes pagar por ello.

—Yo seré su oponente…

—Edward…

—Todo estará bien – sonrió en mi dirección. Sus ojos habían cambiado, su color rojo ahora era más diáfano, como una llama encerrada en una esfera de cristal.

—Cuidado… - musité, antes de que él corriera a enfrentar a los tres ángeles que aguardaban por su ataque.

En un principio, el nivel de la batalla se encontraba en equilibrio. Edward poseía la rapidez y habilidad de la que carecían los Vulturi; pero el número entre rivales cobró su precio al poco tiempo. Siempre estuve segura de que Edward acabaría con los asesinos de mis padres sin ningún problema, porque siempre creí que éstos eran humanos. Jamás me detuve a pensar sobre qué sucedería si él fuera el perdedor. Jamás, hasta en ese preciso instante en el que mis ojos contemplaban cómo el Demonio combatía contra los tres Ángeles.

Edward lucía claramente exhausto, pero jamás permitió que ninguno de los tres se me acercara siquiera. Los ataques se volvían cada vez más feroces y rápidos. Hubo un momento en el que sólo logré contemplar borrosas manchas ir y venir, mientras que espesas gotas carmesís salpican los alrededores.

El confuso movimiento de masas se detuvo cuando, entre los aires, Edward fue aprisionado por los brazos de Aro. Hilos de sangre brotaban de su boca y sienes. Jamás me detuve a pensar en qué ocurriría si el Demonio muriera… Jamás, hasta ese instante.

Descubrí entonces que la victoria de ese combate me resultaba importante ya no solamente por el deseo de una venganza, sino por el miedo de una vida vacía. Desde aquella noche, mis sueños y mi fe se redujeron a cenizas. Desde aquella noche, solamente él estuvo conmigo y se convirtió en mi protector, en mi guía, en mi amigo… En mi amante.

"_Si los Vulturis resultasen ser quienes mataron a tus padres, no me des ni una sola orden. Los mataré por mi propia cuenta, por mi propia voluntad. De esa manera, el pacto seguirá intacto y tu alma estará a salvo."_

El final de esa guerra dependía mí. El pacto entre nosotros imponía mi voluntad sobre la suya. Él no podía desobedecerme, aunque lo quisiera, y si yo le exigía que ganara esa batalla, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Esa batalla pendía de una decisión: Mi alma o su vida. Y yo no tenía duda alguna de qué era lo que me resultaba más primordial.

—¡Edward! – exclamé con firmeza

—¡No! –dilató él la mirada. Sonreí. ¿Quién más que Isabella Spencer tendría el placer de ver en el Diablo un gesto de terror?

—¡Esto es una orden! – proseguí – ¡Venga la muerte mis padres!

Su rostro cambió a un estado inexpresivo. El reflejo de sus pupilas acentuó su matiz escarlata y sus labios se entreabrieron para musitar:

—Sí, Mi Señora.

..

..

Para cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en un lugar desconocido y cubierto por una espesa y grisácea neblina. Parecía que me encontraba en un bosque abandonado, en el cual nunca había despuntado el Sol. Era un lugar hermoso, a pesar del solado ambiente que le envolvía.

—Al fin has despertado

—Edward… - Retiré la espalda de la fría banca de piedra en la que me hallaba recostada y lo localicé hincado al pie de ésta – ¿Dónde estoy?

No contestó, por lo que fue fácil deducir la respuesta.

—Vaya –suspiré – Imaginaba que era diferente.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras…

—¿Desde cuándo el Amo acata las ordenes del Sirviente? – acomodé un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo– Hiciste bien tu trabajo – agregué – Gra…

—No – interrumpió – No agradezcas, por favor.

Asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que ya es hora de pagarte, ¿No?

—Sí… - musitó, poniéndose de pie y mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Mi parte del contrato ya ha sido cumplida, no puede haber marcha atrás

—Lo sé – susurré – ¿Dolerá?

—Un poco – confesó – Trataré de ser lo más gentil posible.

—Confío en ti – cerré los ojos y dejé que sus brazos me envolvieran el cuerpo y me inclinarán delicadamente hacia atrás, mientras que una intensa y álgida presión se asentaba sobre mi pecho y me arrastraba a un mundo de obscuridad

..

**FIN.**

**Jeje. Sí, otra vez Anju. Esta vez les traigo un One Shot que no me pude resistir escribir al ver un anime llamado Kuroshitsuji (el cual me encantó y lo recomiendo ampliamente). ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Aclaro que esta historia está inspirada y no adaptada en. Aunque sí, tomé algunos detalles de la historia original. **

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a Astrid Barreiro, quien me estuvo apoyando mientras escribía esta historia que, si bien me divirtió mucho mientras lo hacía, había momentos en los que la musa se escondía y no me dejaba avanzar. Gracias chica por tus ánimos! De no ser por ti, seguramente este One Shot hubiera quedado guardado en mi carpeta de Fanfics inconclusos y no publicados XD. **

**También quiero aprovechar para felicitar a todas las mamás que se toman el tiempo de leerme (Aquí en México se celebra hoy el Día de las Madres). Especialmente, a Vanessa (Angel of Dark). Igual, le envío un enorme saludo a mi queridísima Riona.**

**En fin, gracias por todo. No se preocupen, actualizaré pronto mis otros fics, pero era necesario terminar este o jamás lograría avanzar con los demás. **

**Un saludo y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


End file.
